finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Cid
A character named Cid is found in most Final Fantasy games and somewhat of a game trademark. Characters such as Biggs and Wedge have similar reccuring roles. Cids are often very mechanically minded and are often portrayed as engineers. They are often the source of the airships that the player uses toward the end of the game. Cids are often several decades older than the main cast, and is often portrayed as a fatherly figure. A common trait is for a Cid to either have a biological daughter (such as Cid Pollendina from Final Fantasy IV) or adopt one (such as Cid Del Norte Marquez from Final Fantasy VI). Appearances Final Fantasy Cid is only mentioned in the Final Fantasy I remakes Final Fantasy Origins and Dawn of Souls. He is the Lufenian creator of the Airship. Final Fantasy II In Final Fantasy II, Cid is a character serving as a taxi service with his Airship. At one stage his Airship is taken (with Princess Hilda onboard) by the Palamencian Empire's giant Airship, the Dreadnought. They are rescued and the Dreadnought is destroyed. Later, Cid dies and gives his Airship to the party of characters in FFII. Final Fantasy III Cid Haze is a creator of airships on the floating continent, from the village of Canaan. He transforms the sailing ship into an airship. Later, he helps save the Light Warriors from Xande. Final Fantasy IV Cid Pollendina is a player character in this game, and he is Cecil Harvey's childhood friend. He designs airships for Baron's Red Wings, however, he does not like his inventions used for malevolent purposes. Final Fantasy V Cid Previa and his grandson Mid Previa invented the machine which amplifies the power of the Crystals. Final Fantasy VI Cid Del Norte Marquez is a non-player character in this game. He does experiments for the Empire, and invented the Magitek process. He raised Celes Chere as if she were his own daughter. Final Fantasy VII In this version, Cid Highwind is a player character. He reappears in Dirge of Cerberus, as non-playable character, and in the CGI-movie Advent Children. Final Fantasy VIII Cid Kramer is the headmaster of Balamb Garden, where Squall Leonhart is a student, and provides Squall and his SeeD companions the training they need to defeat Edea after she is possessed by the sorceress Ultimecia. Cid fulfills the "vehicle" custom of Final Fantasy games as he reveals to the player the fact that Balamb Garden is capable of flight. Final Fantasy IX Cid Fabool IX is briefly playable during a non-battle sequence. Cid is the ruler and regent of the city-state of Lindblum. A fight with his wife, Hilda, ended with his being transformed into an oglop, a small, insect-like creature. Despite this handicap, Cid remains ruler of Lindblum, and his skill at designing airships has led the city to become the world's preeminent air power — much like Cid Pollendina did for Baron in IV. He is later transformed into a frog when the main characters attempt to cure him, but he finally returns to his human form after Hilda is brought back. He and Hilda take the character Eiko as their adoptive daughter in the end. Final Fantasy X & X-2 He is the leader of the Al Bhed, the father of Rikku and her brother Brother, and Yuna's uncle. With the help of the other Al Bhed, he unearths an ancient airship at the Al Bhed excavation near Baaj Temple which he repairs and christens Fahrenheit (name only referenced in the Japanese and international versions of the game). This airship is made available to the player as a mode of transportation late in Final Fantasy X and is employed in battle with Sin and one or two lesser enemies. Cid is voiced by Koichi Sakaguchi in the Japanese version and Michael McShane in the English version. Final Fantasy XI Cid appears in this incarnation as an NPC in the nation of Bastok. He is a Hume and the most prominent engineer and inventor on the world of Vana'diel. He can be found in the area Bastok Metalworks in Cid's Workshop. He has a close relationship with the owner of the Steaming Sheep Tavern, the bar in Bastok. Each nation in the game has one tavern or bar. Also, he is respected by the President of Bastok, clear, since it is implied that the success and prosperity of Bastok is greatly enhanced by the success of Cid. As such, player characters in the game who come from Bastok can expect to do a few quests to help Cid acquire items to make his fabulous inventions. In addition, in the on-going storyline centering around Chains of Promathia, Cid takes a prominent roll in helping to invent airships, which gives him more of a link to previous Cids of other Final Fantasy worlds. Final Fantasy XII Doctor Cidolfus Demen Bunansa is a non-playable character and, for the first time in any Final Fantasy game, an enemy boss. He is Balthier's father, and Archadia's chief researcher who leads their study of Nethicite. Cid is also the creator of most of Archadia's airships including Bahamut. He shares the same surname as Mustadio from Final Fantasy Tactics. There is also another character who has the name Cid, Al-Cid Margrace, a member of the ruling family of Rozarria. Unlike Dr Cid, Al-Cid is on the same side as the player team, however, he isn't officially the Cid of Final Fantasy XII. Final Fantasy Tactics Cidolfas Orlandu, or Thunder God Cid, is the powerhouse character in Final Fantasy Tactics. Orlandu, a Holy Swordsman, is the commander of the Nanten Knights. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Judgemaster Cid is Mewt Randell's father from Final Fantasy Tactics Advance, and in the fantasy world of Ivalice, he is the Judgemaster, leader of the Judges that enfore Ivalice's laws. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: The Sealed Grimoire Cid is the leader of the Gari Clan, a hunter's clan. Category:Cid